


Flowers and Poetry

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Hakkai complains that Gojyo isn't putting enough effort into being romantic. Gojyo takes it to heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lepetiterik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Gojyo is red, the sky is blue, this poem is cheesy but I love you." For a prompt like that, I couldn't resist.

**Flowers and Poetry**

“Oh, I don’t know,” Hakkai lamented to Goku, then motioned for him to stop outside of their inn room door. Goku set the basket of clothes he was carrying down on the floor and tucked his hands in his pockets as Hakkai adjusted his monocle. “I expressed to him that I wanted him to be more, you know, romantic, affectionate, but I fear he seemed a bit bewildered.”

“Pfft, what?” Goku grinned, rocking on his heels. “Did he not know what those words meant?”

“Goku, now.” Hakkai crossed his arms, and Goku grounded his heels and slouched. Hakkai waited, smiling patiently, to ensure the rebuke sank in, then continued, “He was more confused as to what I actually wanted. He said flowers would be difficult because we move so often, he’s not particularly talented with poetry, I don’t care for sweets, he didn’t have the spare funds to give me jewelry, and we didn’t have time for romantic walks or the like. I suggested that even an effort would be nice, and he got frustrated and stormed out.”

Goku knit his brow up a little, then sighed and threw his hands up. “I dunno what to tell ya. You know he cares.”

“Of course, and I know, but I just don’t know how to satisfy this desire I have for affection.” He unlocked the door, and took up the basket. “Thank you for helping me. I’ll bring your clothes once I mend them.”

“Thanks! I’m gonna get a snack!” Goku pivoted right about and darted off, shouting for Sanzo and saying how hungry he was, and Hakkai sighed again, smiling to himself in hopes that he would believe it, and pushed the door open.

What he discovered when he pushed the door wide was Gojyo, sprawled out on the double bed, with little tea lights lit on every surface of the room, naked except for a strategically placed teddy bear. He also held a red rose between his teeth in a broad, wolflike grin, but as Hakkai dropped the laundry basket with shock and yanked the door shut behind him, he whipped it out of his mouth by the stem and pointed it Hakkai, then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hey baby.” He flicked the rose again, winking. “I wrote you a poem.” He continued to gesture with the rose, putting on his cheesiest smirk and sultry voice. “Roses are red, the sky is blue, romance is cheesy, but I love you.”

Gojyo seemed to wait for the display to sink in, like a comedian on a sitcom pausing for laughter. He got exactly what he was looking for. Hakkai covered his mouth with his hand, his shoulders shaking, then slowly doubled over as his silent laughter spilled out into strained, pained guffaws. Gojyo groaned and threw the rose at the bed, but swore loudly as a thorn caught his palm and cut him. This gave Hakkai clearance to partially compose himself long enough to cross the room and sit on the edge of the bed.

“You didn’t cut the thorns off?” He was still giggling, but tried to stifle it as he healed the little cut.

“No, shit, am I supposed to? I cut my tongue like twice waitin’ for you to come in!” Gojyo stuck his tongue out, and Hakkai smiled appreciatively and healed the little cut on the flat of his tongue before tucking it back in. “I was just tryin’ to be romantic!”

“I can tell.” Hakkai choked back another laugh, but ran a hand through Gojyo’s hair. “And it was very sweet. I appreciate the effort.”

“Yeah, but I can tell you ain’t impressed.” Gojyo held the teddy bear over his naked hips and tossed his hair back over his shoulder, hiding his dismay under the tangle of his bangs. Hakkai shook his head.

“Gojyo, I’ve heard said that ‘Satisfaction lies in the effort, not in the attainment.‘” He raised a finger like a teacher. “Or, 'full effort is full victory.’ This was enough.” He then tapped Gojyo on the nose, and chased it with a kiss. “Would you like your reward?”

This revived Gojyo’s wolflike grin. “You know it. My hair is red, but my balls are blue, how 'bout you remind me why I love you?”

“Oh, Gojyo.” Hakkai planted his hand on either side of Gojyo’s hip, pausing only to move the teddy bear out of the way. “Your meter is off on the last line on that one. Why don’t I give you a demonstration of rhythm?”

“I have no idea what you just said, but I’m on board.” Gojyo lay back, but reached for the collar of Hakkai’s shirt, and they got into the act of being romantic.

Whatever they had was close enough to poetry, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hakkai's quote: "Satisfaction lies in the effort, not in the attainment. Full effort is full victory." I have seen this originally attributed to Mohandas (Mahatma) Gandhi. If I am incorrect, please let me know.


End file.
